One-Shots and Drabbles
by G.N. Took-Baggins
Summary: These are just a couple one-shots and drabbles I've written/am writing. A few may have continuations, and a few may just be odd. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Blink. Blink. Blink._

Why am I blinking? Why am I thinking? How am I thinking?

I searched through my system. Ah, my system, that's why and how. Existence is a strange thing, life is a strange thing. What is life? My arm, moving. My body, sitting up. What happened to me? I tried to shake my head, to clear it, but I noticed that my neck was...broken. It was at an angle and my head hung limply. I reached up and lifted it into place until it clicked, sliding smoothly back into it's position.

I stood up sans hands, I let my eyes drift around the street, exploring the buildings and seeking out life. _Check..._ I thought. My gaze settling on a heat signature, male, mid-30's. My attention was broken by the sound of footsteps. I rose to my feet and moved down the road, ducking my head to avoid being seen. My hand dipped inside my pocket, closing around what I knew was there.

Aha.

The grenade clutched in my fingers was lifted into the fresh air and then propelled through the window of the building next to me as I ran like a bat out of hell, my boots scuffed on the pavement as my legs moved like clockwork. But being a robot, what did you expect?

_...Mate,_ I thought as the building behind me exploded in a cloud of flames. I ducked and hurled myself to the ground, knowing that the aftershock in the air would throw me off. I landed harshly and rolled onto my back. My eyes followed the smoke trails as sirens filled my ears.

Sirens meant a number of things to me, the list started through my head, jumping from conclusion to conclusion.  
_Police...Cops...John._  
My brain kicked in and I jumped to my feet, running once more, the wind rushing over my face. I panted heavily as my legs carried me away from the explosion, but I knew that they'd be hot on my tail. I could hear the engine of the car behind me. I first remembered all those long days in the car, I was singing along to the radio and John was grumbling to himself. I thought of the first day that I'd been assigned to him, I'd been talking about something that was personal to him and he'd said '_Synthetic, off_'. The first thing I'd thought was '_How on earth am I so unlucky as to get stuck with this guy?_' But now I know better, now I know that if it wasn't for John, I'd still be in a closet, rusting away.

My feet skidded as I stopped at the pier, a car stopping behind me. I turned to face it, my eyes zeroing in on Detective Stahl in the front seat, MX-700 sat next to her, his eyes boring into me. I approached the railing, panting heavily as the two got out of the car. They walked closer and I backed away again.

"DRN-0167! Stand down!" barked 700, his Asian features pulling into a frown. Stahl moved forwards, she looked worried. That annoyed me, she didn't really care, she just pretended to, it was her job to pretend to.

_Jump or run? Decide now_, my brain commanded. I made up my mind and turned to jump, I knew that if I ran 700 would catch up with me easily and I'd just be hauled off to be scrapped again. But if I jumped then I'd be free. Sweet, sweet relief.

Stahl's voice reached me before I could pull myself over the rail. "Dorian! Please don't do this!" _Dorian_, no one had called me that since before this mess started. Before Vaughn had gotten to me, before I'd gone rogue, before I'd been abandoned.

I turned to face her, if I could have talked I would have, but my creator; Vaughn had pulled out my communicative sensors and I was rendered mute. I felt a longing to be safe overwhelm me, I needed to be somewhere familiar, I couldn't be out in this open air, this vulnerable space where any minute I could be grabbed by the people that put me here.

I walked towards her, she was familiar, she used to be my friend. My comrade. But she knew that I'd blown up Rudy, she knew that I'd murdered him in cold blood. I continued walking towards her, but my feet were begging for me to stop. If John had betrayed me, than she would too.

She walked towards me. That was it, my feet stopped, rooted to the spot. I couldn't move my legs, I knew it'd be the death of me. Another car pulled up while these thoughts ran through my head. I didn't turn to look as the door opened and closed, signifying someone getting out.

Stahl stepped forwards and reached out to touch me. I felt that prey instinct and I turned and ran. I was 6 yards away when a bullet sunk into the back of my head. I was a robot, so it didn't stop me immediately, I was able to turn around to face them once again. My eyes settled on a scene by the car that had just parked. Hurt rose in my chest.

John was there. Two MX's were on either side of him, holding him back as he tried to shove them away. He was furiously shouting something, but it was incoherent. It was like the world had slowed down, all sound had vanished from my ears and all I could see were the friends I'd once had, the friends who once cared.

Stahl appeared to be crying. 700 held his gun outstretched. He'd shot me. The world spun as I collapsed on the ground, all I could feel was my head twitching. My circuits were fried; there was no way I'd survive this.

I let my eyes wander back to John. John Kennex - my partner. My brother. He just stood there, staring at me. He'd apparently given up fighting them and just watched in horror as my body lay convulsing.

DRN's responded to system breaches differently than MX's. If an MX was shot, it would fall to the ground and just die. If a DRN is shot, it responds like a human - due to the human based programming - it convulses and slowly shuts down.

I knew that I would have the same fate as the others, I would be torn apart and my limbs would be tossed into the Droidax system and left to rot. What a waste.

I tried to fight for one last look at Stahl as she came up to me.

Then I gave up.

And the world went black.

* * *

**{A/N: Sorry for the glitch, I had it all spaced out and then it removed it all. . Fixed now!}**


	2. Too Far

The lights overhead flickered, the MX on the table underneath was deactivated, silent and eerie. The scientist bent over him was Rudy Lom, engineer and former hacker. His hair was tucked behind his ear and goggles strapped to his face, magnifying his eyes giving him a surprised childlike expression. His hands worked fast, crossing the wires in the MX's face and plugging them into one of the many ports. His eyebrows creased as a spark flew past him. Suffice it to say, his experiment wasn't working out like it was supposed to. He straightened up, his hunched back feeling cramped.

He carefully set the tool in his hand down on the countertop, he twisted the light to the side so it wasn't in his eyes. His pale hand hovered over the synthetic's face. A part of him felt bad for doing this, he knew he shouldn't, it was against regulation. He shook his head slightly, he kept forgetting; he wasn't a cop.

His hand moved in and folded the skin back over, covering the wires and blinking lights. He grabbed a long tool from the table behind him, his hand hesitated. His criminal scientist side was excited to try this, but the rational part in his brain was practically screaming "jailbird" at him. He didn't want to get arrested, but he knew this was for the greater good.

He touched the tip of the rod to the MX's temple. It's pale eyes flashed open and it sat up, stiff as usual. It turned it's head to look at Rudy, who squirmed slightly and looked away. "I feel-" it started, then stopped. "I feel." it sounded like it couldn't believe what it was saying. It got off the bed and moved to stand in front of the mirror on the other side of the room. "I feel!" it repeated.

Rudy made a slight chuckling sound in the back of his throat. "Yeah," he said quietly, his eyes following it as it turned to face him. It's eyes turned into a harsh accusatory gaze. Rudy's hands moved up defensively. "Okay look, it's for your own good. I had to try." The MX crossed the room in a few long strides, it towered over him - being nearly 6 feet and 4 inches - it's eyes staring into his soul and making him want to spill all his secrets.

Rudy took a small step back, the smallest of frown's creeping up on his face. He swallowed hard, he knew that if he messed with this MX it could kill him in seconds. He let out a small sigh, that blew his dirty hair. The MX raised it's hand and wrapped it's slender fingers around his throat. "What am I called?"

"Um, 608," Rudy spluttered.

"Unsatisfactory. I want a _real_ name," it's voice grew dark. Anger was apparently the first emotion to react, Rudy noted. He also reminded himself to not upload that one first, maybe try joy first, or amusement. Something happy and nice.

Rudy thought for a minute, one idea after the other coming to him. "I-I don't know, why don't you ask your partner?"

"Detective Hector will not be needed any longer."

Well, if that didn't creep him out he wasn't sure what would. "Okay," a bead of sweat slipped down his forehead, the grip on his throat tightened a bit and he squeaked. "Okay, okay, okay, just give me a minute," he managed to gasp out. His head swarmed with names, common ones, too common.  
Harry? Leonard? He shook his head a bit. "What about Gerard?" he flinched and hoped that the MX would let him go, he didn't care if he liked the name or not he just wanted to be free from this death grip. He knew he'd gone too far and would most likely regret it.

The synthetic nodded a bit. "That will do," and with that he threw Rudy into the wall. He crashed into the filing cabinet and fell to the floor, limp. He wasn't dead; just unconscious for what was likely to be a long time.


End file.
